Presently, most laser marking devices utilize a single scan head in order to carry out tasks such as the marking of objects. The utilization of a single scan head for marking an object may consume an inordinate amount of time during a single production cycle. For production cycles that require a shorter marking time, laser systems with a single scan head may not be ideal. Furthermore, purchasing additional laser marking devices to shorten the cycle time may not be cost effective. If multiple laser marking devices are used, coordinating the devices may be a difficult process and may not be error-free. Further yet, current systems that use multiple scan heads may not provide a facility to modify individual laser beam characteristics (e.g. pulse duration, pulse energy, wavelength, etc.) to produce unique marking depths, marking profiles, and/or marks that differ from one another. Additionally, systems that use multiple scan heads may not provide the facility to converge multiple laser beams to generate a deeper mark and/or a mark with a unique profile in less time than it would take a single laser beam.